


Donnie and Jon Lusty Romance

by jkslittleangel



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkslittleangel/pseuds/jkslittleangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Donnie are falling for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

 

Jon was so happy to be back home after being on the road for three months with the boys. He loves his job and is fans but he also love his freedom. Something terrible happened when he finally got home. He noticed Ricky wasn't there to kiss him and all of his belongings were gone. The only thing he left was a note on the kitchen table, Jon took the note and began reading it.

 

“ when you read this note I will already be gone. I still love you but I met someone else while you were on the road and i cant live without him.. try and forget about me.. maybe now you can finally be with the man you truly loved in the first place. I will never forget the wonderful things we did and share together. Goodbye signed Ricky”.

 

As he was about to ripped the note apart someone was at the door. He was expecting Donnie who was going to be staying with him in the spare room, while he's filming Blue Bloods. When he opened the door Donnie knew something had happened with him and Ricky just by looking at Jon's sad face. They got inside sad down on the couch and Donnie ask him “ talk me Jon..what's making you sad and where's Ricky?” he showed him the note and started to cry in Donnie's arms who was trying to comfort him. 10 minutes later Jon felt a little better and Donnie asked Jon “ what did Ricky meant when he said you can finally be with the man you truly love? Did he know about us..I mean did you tell him we kissed a couple of times?” he replied “ no I never told him but i guess he knew”. Donnie took him by the hands and told Jon “ I never stopped thinking about us and sometimes i wish we could have done more than kiss” Jon smiled at him and replied “ I feel the same way but I didn't want to say anything just in case you didn’t feel the same way” “ ohh I do Jon I never stop thinking about the way your tender kiss and your touch makes me want you more.. I love you” “ i love you more”. They started looking into each others eyes till their lips finally touched. Jon leads Donnie in his bedroom, got undress and lied down on the bed. They start french kissing with passion while Jon starts to nibble Donnie's left ear that drives him crazy. He then started sucking his juicy cock while caressing is balls with his fingers. He then go on top of Donnie and started to position himself and began riding him like a crazy cowboy. Jon started screaming “fuck Donnie it feels so good oh yes” they fucked for hours until they finally fell asleep holding one another.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Donnie woke up and looked at Jon who was still sleeping. Looking at him sleeping so peacefully made him want him even more. He started to kiss his sexy toes, legs and then grabbed his cock and started sucking it. Jon finally woke and told Donnie “ hmm that feel so good don't stop” then Jon got on his knees while Donnie moved a little closer and began kissing Jon's sexy ass while inserting two fingers inside that made Jon moan for more. He then inserted his stiffy inside Jon's tight butt while going harder and faster. He kept pounding and they both kept screaming like wild animals in heat till they both climaxed and after decided to take a shower, got dressed and had breakfast together.

 

After breakfast they left to join the boys who were in town to do an interview on the Ryan secrest radio show. Once the interview was over Jon invited them over for lunch so they can have a talk. During lunch Jon finally told them about Harley and then he took Donnie's hand and finally revealed their secret. All of them didn’t know what to say and then Jordan asked them “ I had a feeling you guys were seeing each other.. and I'm happy for you both” Danny and Joe were also happy for them. They all got up to hug one another and then Donnie told them “ for now we don’t want anyone to know about this until we find a way to tell the fans about me being gay also..so for now can you guys promise to keep it has a secret?” they all promised to keep their mouth shut and help them with a plan.

 

One week later Donnie finally decided to tell the media his big secret by announcing it on twitter. It was very hard at first but he was happy that the secret was finally out. They were surprised how the fans took the news..some of them were angry but most of the fans were both happy for him and Jon and wished them all the best.

 

One year went by.

 

This morning Jon got woken up by Donnie who kept touching his face with a red rose. When he finally opened is eyes Donnie replied “ good morning my love and happy one year anniversary” Jon replied “ happy anniversary hot lips” they kissed and then Donnie held Jon's hand by telling him “ I love you and know i want to spend the rest of my life with you..will you marry me?” Jon was surprised and replied “ are you serious?” “ yes I'm very serious..please say yes?” Jon started crying and told him “ yes I'll marry you... I love you” “ love you more” they hugged and started making out on the bed and made love the whole morning. When they told their friends and family the news everyone was happy for them. Jon's father agreed to marry them. The wedding is next month.

 

Their wedding day is finally here. Jon and Donnie cant wait to finally say i do. Jon was at his family's house with Jordan and his brother getting ready, while Donnie was doing the same thing at his mother's place. Then finally at 2:00 they finally got married when they were about to say I do.. Ricky came in begging Jon to take him back, by saying “ please don't marry Donnie and take me back.. I was wrong to leave you. I wont leave again I promise” Jon was shocked but told him “ sorry but it's over between us.. Donnie is the man i love and always will..so please do us a favour and leave”. Danny and Joe escorted Ricky outside and Donnie and Jon finally said their I do and kissed. Donnie and Jon lived happily ever after with their two adopted children, a boy and a girl..


End file.
